


The Only People Who Really Matter

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Bready's S&S Bingo Fills [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Character of Color, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Insecurity, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, mentioned Vilgefortz of Roggeveen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Fringilla and Cahir have been inseparable friends since the start of their degree program, which means plenty of shenanigans! But when planning a social event for the department brings up some deeper insecurities, it's a good thing they've got each other.
Relationships: Fringilla Vigo & Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach
Series: Bready's S&S Bingo Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141505
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	The Only People Who Really Matter

**Author's Note:**

> In my quest to spread the gospel of 'Fringilla and Cahir should be friends' I bring to you my Sugar and Spice bingo fill for 'Sharing the Braincell'! This one is pretty near and dear to my heart because it is based on my own experiences in grad school. I genuinely would not have made it through without this one friend, and I think that's worth writing some stories about C:
> 
> I've filed this under the TV Witcher fandom because I was very firmly writing these two as their Netflix actors because I love them. Hope you enjoy!

“Do you think-” Cahir asked in between huffed breaths as he struggled to readjust the 12-pack of soda cans under his one arm, while also trying to balance his cup of bubble tea in the other hand, “Do you think we maybe overdid it a bit?”

Fringilla just snorted, teasing “Of course not! You just need to get stronger arms, like mine.” She was also struggling to keep her pack of cans in order, along with the family-size bag of chips and her own cup of boba. Cahir raised an eyebrow in her direction and pursed his lips, which earned him a very mature stuck out tongue in return. That was the last straw, and suddenly they were both laughing, which only made carrying all this shit even harder.

“Okay okay maybe I forgot how far it was from the store to Vizima Hall” Fringilla admitted with a sniff, “But this was your plan too, don’t think I’m going to let you off the hook.” Cahir didn’t have a defense for that, since it  _ had _ been his idea to go and get bubble tea after dinner. He also had forgotten that they’d need to trek all the way across campus with their spoils, but even if he hadn’t...the lure of boba was just too much. Anyways, it was nothing a good bitch session couldn’t fix, as he and Fringilla complained their way across campus towards the building they had spent most of their time in for the past year.

Getting a graduate degree was a lot of work, as it turned out, and neither of them had quite expected the time commitment. It was a good thing they had each other to rely on - Fringilla to keep Cahir from forgetting every second assignment, and Cahir to make sure that Fringilla actually went home sometimes and didn’t spend the weekend sleeping at her desk. Their meeting had been a total stroke of luck, since they were only loosely connected by a mutual acquaintance neither of them really talked to all that much any more. But once they had met and ended up in the same office, well. Nothing could stop them, and they became inseparable. 

Case in point, this new gig they were undertaking together. The department wasn’t exactly known for its wild parties, not with everyone busy studying and stabbing each other in the back for profit, so when the position of ‘Social Chair’ had opened up, Cahir and Fringilla knew they weren’t going to leave just one person to deal with that shitty job. Instead, they became co-chairs, which sounded great on paper until they had to actually organize a social event. With no money and no real faculty support, they ended up deciding on a movie night. Of course no one sent in suggestions, so Princess Bride it was. Fringilla had never seen it, so Cahir had decided that was going to be the movie.

Which was why they were currently lugging soda and chips up to Vizima Hall to set up some chairs in the faculty-student lounge area and get the movie started. Using the lounge meant they didn’t have to pay for some reservation fee, and the soda and chips, well, that was an investment they were willing to pay for out of pocket. They weren’t getting boba for everyone, no, that was a treat just for the two of them. 

Shoving the familiar doors of the Hall open with his hip so Fringilla could scoot through with her tower of chips, Cahir replied to her by now familiar accusations with a roll of his eyes. “Those guys absolutely were not checking me out, Fringilla, you’re delusional.” He insisted, “If they had been flirting they would have, I dunno, actually tried to talk to me. Give me their number.” 

Fringilla just barked out a laugh, replying “Cahir, babe, you know men are shit. You think they’re actually going to be sensible and talk to you? No, they’re just gonna watch you from afar, get an eyeful of that nice skinny ass of yours.”

“What, like you do to Yennefer every time we have class together, instead of trying to get her number for some Netflix and Chill?” Cahir shot back with a smirk. To his credit, that did actually get Fringilla to pause mid elevator-button-press to shoot him a scandalized look.

“How dare you, I am always looking  _ respectfully! _ ” She shot back, but the way she could barely keep the giggle out of her voice belied the fact that he was right on the money. It wasn’t like the two of them had any secrets about crushes between them. Not that Cahir’s were ever going to go anywhere, but he had genuine hope that Fringilla might end up in a fulfilling romantic relationship by the end of their degree program. It was what she deserved, in his opinion, so he was hoping for it. Even though she would argue that he was the one that needed well wishes, given the fact that he was too scared to open a dating app. Were both of them hot messes when it came to dating? Possibly. Neither of them would ever admit to it.

They stumbled out of the elevator together, laughing and snorting like always, except at this time of night there were no faculty members to glare disapprovingly at them daring to actually enjoy themselves in this shithole of learning. Somehow, through sheer force of will, they managed to actually get the door to the lounge unlocked without dropping anything, although it was a close run thing. They tumbled inside in a flurry of limbs and finally, finally got to set everything down. The first thing Fringilla did was take a good long sip of her bubble tea, groaning in delight.

“Fucking love boba,” She muttered, “We’re geniuses.” Cahir was inclined to agree, because after such a long, sweaty walk, the taste of the sweet iced tea was like the nectar of heaven. After their much deserved hydration break, it didn’t actually take that long to get things set up. A few tables shoved to the side, some chairs arranged in rows, and the doors propped open with trash cans like always. Honestly, the most difficult thing to get set up was the projector, because all the technology in this building was ten years old, minimum. As they were fighting with the remote, Cahir got a text that announced that Vilgefortz wasn’t going to make it to movie night, but that wasn’t much of a surprise.

“He never goes to anything that doesn’t have free pizza.” Fringilla griped, squinting at the buttons before pressing one that turned all the colors on the main menu green. Cahir nodded in agreement and sent some kind of bland reply to their third sometimes member of the friend group, then got back to the task at hand. In the end, they managed to get all the colors fixed, and the sound to a non-deafening level, and even got the subtitles working. Party ready, they settled in to take a few selfies before everyone else arrived.

Except. Well. No one else arrived. Time kept on ticking, and soon it was fifteen minutes past the time they had announced in the email sent out to the whole department. Cahir chewed his lip nervously, scrolling through his phone in the silence that had before been comfortable, but was now somewhat jarring.

“Cahir,” Fringilla asked suddenly, voice quiet for being the only sound in the whole building, “Do you think people don’t like us?” 

Something deep in Cahir’s gut twisted, and he looked over at his best friend, seeing the genuine worry on her face. And sure, maybe the part of him that worried the same thing every day, deep down, thought the answer was yes. But he couldn’t let Fringilla down like that, not when she looked so upset.

“What, because we’re too fucking cool and no one can handle that? Maybe” He joked, shooting her a grin and a finger gun wink. There was a beat of silence, a moment where their eyes met and they both shared that same fear, before they allowed themselves to be reassured.

“Duh, obviously. How could I ever mean anything else?” Fringilla joked, and her smile was back. Good. Cahir liked to see her smile, and if he could help that smile stay in place, he’d consider that a job well done. More important than any of that stupid fucking classwork anyways.

“Let’s watch this damn movie,” Cahir suggested, holding up the remote and waggling it, “Now that it’s just the two of us I can give you all the commentary you never knew you needed!” 

Fringilla laughed and snagged the chip bag from the table behind them, settling it comfortably between the two of them. “Hell yeah, hit me.” She said, and patted Cahir on the shoulder as he pressed play.

As it turned out, movie night with just the two of them was better than any social event where half the department turned up. Because the people that really mattered were already there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this silliness, I certainly did! I hope to bring you more Cahir and Fringilla friendship adventures in the future :D
> 
> Any and all kudos or comments at any time will be loved and cherished, although never required <3 I reply to all my comments, even if it takes me a few days! I'm available on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there C:


End file.
